Wonder Woman 1984
| screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | music = Hans Zimmer | cinematography = Matthew Jensen | editing = Richard Pearson | studio = }} | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Wonder Woman 1984 is an upcoming American superhero film based on the DC Comics character Wonder Woman, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is intended to be a sequel to the 2017's Wonder Woman and is the ninth installment in the DC Extended Universe (DCEU). It is directed by Patty Jenkins; the film is written by Jenkins, Geoff Johns and David Callaham, from a story written by Johns and Jenkins. It stars Gal Gadot in the title role, with Chris Pine, Kristen Wiig, Pedro Pascal, Connie Nielsen and Robin Wright in supporting roles. It is the fourth live-action theatrical film featuring the titular character, following Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016), Wonder Woman and Justice League (2017); it will be the second full-length feature film centered around the character. Discussion of a sequel began shortly after the release of the first film in June 2017, and the decision to proceed was confirmed the following month. Principal photography began on June 13, 2018 with filming taking place at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden in England, as well as the District of Columbia and Northern Virginia in the United States, London and Duxford in England, Tenerife and Fuerteventura in the Canary Islands, and Almería in Andalusia, Spain and finished on December 22, 2018, after a six-month shoot. Wonder Woman 1984 is scheduled to be released in the United States by Warner Bros. Pictures in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX 3D on June 5, 2020. Premise Diana Prince comes into conflict with the Soviet Union during the Cold War in the 1980s, and finds a formidable foe in the form of the Cheetah. Cast * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman: An immortal demigoddess, Amazon princess, and warrior. Diana is the daughter of the Amazon Queen of Themyscira, Hippolyta, and the Olympian King of the Gods, Zeus. * Chris Pine as Steve Trevor: An American pilot and the love interest of Diana, who had presumably died during World War I. * Kristen Wiig as Barbara Ann Minerva / Cheetah: A British archaeologist who, after locating the lost city of Urzkartaga and stumbling into an ancient ritual, becomes the host of their Cheetah goddess. Cheetah is set to be the primary antagonist in the film. . * Pedro Pascal as a politician * Connie Nielsen as Hippolyta: The queen of Themyscira and Diana's mother. * Robin Wright as Antiope: Hippolyta's deceased sister, general of the Amazon army and Diana's aunt. Additionally, Natasha Rothwell, Ravi Patel, Gabriella Wilde, and Kristoffer Polaha have been cast in undisclosed roles. Production Development Gal Gadot, who had originally signed for three feature films with Wonder Woman being her second, had extended her contract beyond that. The director of the first film, Patty Jenkins, who was initially signed for only one film, had expressed interest in returning to direct the sequel. In June 2017, during an interview with ''Variety'', comic book writer Geoff Johns revealed that he and Jenkins had started writing the treatment for a Wonder Woman sequel and that he had a "cool idea for the second one". While speaking in a Q&A at Women in Film screening of the film, Jenkins confirmed she would indeed direct the sequel. However, Jenkins later tweeted that "it wasn't a confirmation. Just talking about ideas and hopes". On July 22, 2017, at San Diego Comic-Con, the studio officially announced a sequel would be produced, with Jenkins returning as director; its title was listed as Wonder Woman 2. In September 2017, it was officially confirmed that Jenkins would be directing the sequel, that she had closed a deal with studio and she would be paid in the $7 to $9 million range. On September 13, 2017, it was reported that The Expendables s writer David Callaham would join the film to write the screenplay along with Jenkins and Johns, who were already working on the script for several months. On February 28, 2018, it was reported that the film will be shot with IMAX film cameras in select action sequences. By late May 2018, long-time DCEU producer Zack Snyder confirmed on social media platform Vero that he, along with his wife Deborah Snyder, will serve as producers on the Wonder Woman sequel. On June 13, 2018, the title of the film was announced to be Wonder Woman 1984. A source close to Jenkins described it as a stand-alone film "in the same way that Indiana Jones or [of the James Bond films|[James Bond]] films are, instead of one continuous story that requires many installments." Pre-production Pre-production officially began in the United Kingdom by early December 2017. That same month, director Patty Jenkins stated that the film will be another great love story with a new love interest being cast. In April 2018, the film was confirmed to be set in 1980s. The next month, French production designer Aline Bonetto (Amélie, Wonder Woman) was announced to be returning for the sequel, as well as Academy Award winner Lindy Hemming, also returning as costume designer. Casting , Chris Pine, and Gal Gadot promoting Wonder Woman 1984 at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con]] In September 2017, Gal Gadot was confirmed to return as the title character. On February 28, 2018, it was reported that Kristen Wiig was in talks with the studio to play Cheetah, the main villain of the film, with director Patty Jenkins confirming her casting the next month. By March 28, Pedro Pascal, who played Ed Indelicato in the pilot of the canceled [[Wonder Woman (2011 TV pilot)|2011 Wonder Woman television adaptation]], was cast in an undisclosed key role. On June 13, director Patty Jenkins confirmed the addition of Chris Pine as Steve Trevor through Twitter. On July 24, 2018, Natasha Rothwell was announced to be cast in an undisclosed role. A few days later, on July 27, Ravi Patel and Gabriella Wilde also joined the film, with their roles being kept under wraps as well. By late August, Connie Nielsen and Robin Wright were confirmed to reprise their roles as Hippolyta and Antiope in a flashback sequence. In November 2018, Kristoffer Polaha revealed that he has a role in the film. Filming Principal photography began in Georgetown (Washington, D.C.) on June 13, 2018, under the working title Magic Hour. Filming took place at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden in England, and at a number of locations around the District of Columbia and Northern Virginia in the United States, including the Landmark Mall in Alexandria, Virginia during June and July 2018, with scenes shot in Alexandria from June 18 through July 14. Filming occurred outside the U.S. Capitol in Washington D.C. during mid-June. Other filming locations around DC included the Penn Quarter neighborhood, McPherson Square, the DAR Constitution Hall near the White House, the Museum of Natural History (Smithsonian), and the Lincoln Memorial. By mid-July, production in the United States was completed and moved to England. In August, filming on location took place in several places around London, including St. Andrew's Place, Regent's Park and the Royal College of Physicians. Between September and October 2018, production also took place at Almería, in Andalusia, southern Spain, , as well as Fuerteventura and Tenerife in the Canary Islands. From September 5 to September 11, filming occurred at the fortified complex The Alcazaba of Almería and the Wall of Jayran in Almeria. Production moved to Fuerteventura from September 13 through September 26, with the Corralejo Dunes National Park, Parque Holandés, El Jablito, La Oliva and The Jandía Natural Park as filming locations. Filming in Tenerife began during the last week of September, shooting around different locations of the island for 2 weeks. Production went back to England in October, with shooting on location taking place at the Imperial War Museum in Duxford, and Hyde Park and the Savoy Hotel in Central London. By the end of the month, filming occurred at Torrington Square, adjacent to Birkbeck, University of London. By mid-November 2018, Pedro Pascal finished filming his part. Principal photography wrapped on December 22, 2018, after a six-month shoot. Post-production Richard Pearson will serve as the editor for Wonder Woman 1984. John Moffatt (Harry Potter and Life) will serve as the overall visual effects supervisor for the film. Double Negative (DNEG), Framestore and Method Studios will provide the visual effects for the film. Music On August 22, 2018, Hans Zimmer was announced as the composer for Wonder Woman 1984. Zimmer previously scored Man of Steel and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, the first and second films in the DC Extended Universe. Release Wonder Woman 1984 is scheduled to be released by Warner Bros. Pictures in the United States in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX 3D on June 5, 2020. It was previously set for December 13, 2019, and then moved to November 1, 2019, before settling on its mid-2020 release date. Marketing On June 22, 2018, it was reported that Gal Gadot would be attending Warner Bros' DC presentation at San Diego Comic-Con (SDCC) 2018, and some footage from the film would be shown to promote it. Director Patty Jenkins and actors Gadot and Chris Pine attended the Wonder Woman 1984 panel at SDCC on July 21, 2018, where a short clip of the film was shown. Future In January 2019, after principal photography on Wonder Woman 1984 was completed, director and co-writer Patty Jenkins announced that the plot for a third Wonder Woman film is currently mapped out. The filmmaker stated that the story-arc for the heroine had been planned over three movies, with the next installment taking place in the present. References External links * * * * Category:2020 films Category:2020 3D films Category:2020s sequel films Category:2020s superhero films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:American sequel films Category:American superhero films Category:Atlas Entertainment films Category:Cold War films Category:DC Extended Universe films Category:Films based on DC Comics Category:Films based on Greco-Roman mythology Category:Films directed by Patty Jenkins Category:Films produced by Zack Snyder Category:Films set in 1984 Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Washington, D.C. Category:Films shot in the Canary Islands Category:Films shot in Hertfordshire Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in Spain Category:Films shot in Virginia Category:Films shot in Washington, D.C. Category:IMAX films Category:Prequel films Category:Screenplays by Patty Jenkins Category:Superheroine films Category:Superhero films featuring female antagonists Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Wonder Woman films